


A Winter's Day

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Dubcon Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hubert gets his first kiss. To say it doesn't go as planned would imply he had somehow planned it, he has not. It simply goes.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> cross posting from there: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3446306#cmt3446306

The brush of lips against his own couldn’t feel different than a bird’s feather, but Hubert is still acutely aware of it in an alarming way. It took Felix a single second to close the fatal gap, in a movement devoid of any kind of hesitation. Hubert certainly would have liked a warning, but he supposes the dangerous way Felix had been staring at him should have been clue enough.

Part of him must have expected it. He’d like to say the flutter of his heart is due to the surprise he felt when Felix boldly crossed that line, but it isn’t the truth, and he prefers to turn a blind eye on why exactly he feels like melting in a puddle of shame.

It is, in all regards, his first time experimenting this sort of intimacy. Of course, his lips have been in dirtier places, have tasted much more distasteful things, but now he can’t recall a single time his body nearly shook from the intensity of one single contact. He’d never imagined what that would feel like – a kiss, lips softly pressing against him – because he had no reason to. He isn’t not interested, that would another enormous lie, but he simply always had more urgent things to care about that involved great schemes and survival.

Felix must pull away, his eyes open once more. There’s that fire in them again, horribly inviting Hubert to follow him, burning as bright as hers once did. Hubert is angry at himself for allowing that comparison and even angrier that this isn’t the fist nor last time. Felix looks at him like a predator might do to his prey, unflinching.

Hubert can’t quite calm down his unreasonable heartbeat. It is a kiss, nothing more, he doesn’t understand why he feels so out of his own body. He clenches his hand, grimaces. Felix doesn’t smile or laugh. He’s in fact preparing his next assault, and Hubert isn’t any much more ready the second time Felix decides to steal a kiss from his lips, quick and efficient. The touch is firmer now.

Hubert can’t help wondering if this is a new game for them, if Felix is trying to test him through unconventional means and expects Hubert to fight it, or maybe kiss back. Hubert doesn’t know, and cannot think while Felix’s lips offer him a generous glimpse of what he had forbidden himself to indulge in all this time. And maybe that’s what finally makes him react – Hubert hates a lot of things, but ignorance is one of the worst, and he cannot let this continue if he doesn’t know what this is about at all.

“Stop,” he commands when his mouth is free again, but it doesn’t sound as strong as he hoped. It feels slightly humiliating, admitting defeat now and after Felix had looked at him in silence and dared him to object. Felix doesn’t seem to mind obeying Hubert, and gives him some space.

That annoys Hubert. Felix doesn’t look like he’s trying to mock Hubert, doesn’t smirk cruelly and laugh. Maybe it isn’t fair to make such conjectures, but Hubert finds it hard to imagine anything else. He doesn’t know as much as he wants, but he knows this – he wants Felix to kiss him again.

He scoffs, and tries to look somewhat composed. “Of all the times, is it now that you decide to listen to me?”

Felix’s brief confused expression shifts to unimpressed, but very much interested. “You couldn’t sound more desperate even if you tried.”

He doesn’t wait before diving in once more, more forceful now. Hubert welcomes it. He wants Felix to want this enough for both of them, to spread this building desire to Hubert and make him discover new things once again. “Shut up,” he mutters, because he can still try to cling to what’s left of his pride.

He can feel Felix’s chuckle, feel the warmth of his breath on his face. “You’re shaking. But I think you’re enjoying it too. After all, you’ve always liked being a good dog, right?”

It uncomfortably hits true, and the muffled moan that follows is the most humiliating sound to ever come out of his mouth. He wants to hate Felix, to despise his very existence and make him suffer for bringing him back memories of her. But Felix’s cradles his cheek, his face, and he remember he hasn’t hated that man in a long time, and probably will never be able to again. He doesn’t ask him to shut up again, but Felix doesn’t take it as an other opportunity to tease him. If anything, he’s kissing Hubert more tenderly now, as if he wanted to, as Hubert is something to be desired, and kissed.

They must look stupid, he thinks. Biting, hurtful words, but still holding onto the other with care, kissing softly now, exploring the other in new ways. Hubert likes it.


End file.
